The man inside the monster
by ahuvati
Summary: "Raymond is a good man that made the wrong decisions for a good reazon..." It's my first and a Father/Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N: It's my first one so I hope you like it.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own them…..**

"Yes sir we have number 17" If there is some thing Elizabeth Keen hated it was talking with Director Cooper on the phone. "No sir we have the whole situation under contro…." She was cut by her_ partners _voice callin her.

"LIZZIEEEEEEEEEE!" She was alerted by this his usual deep and calm voice sounded desperate.

Before she could react she found herself on the ground, and heard a loud "Bump" .When she looked at the place the sound had come from she saw a horrible scene: she saw her _partner _flying over a black SUV his body moving in unnatural and scary angles and fall limb on the ground. She got up and ran to him kneeling by his side. As she examined his injuries she felt fear it was bad he had a deep wound in his head, his leg was broken, his shoulder dislocated and she would beth his arm was also broken and he had cuts all over him. His usual perfect clothes were all torn and ripped, she needed a break so she looked up to see a caos Dembe was one the phone calling for an ambulance and telling them to hurry up. She felt Reddington moving so she looked down again.

"Ooooohoogrrr."Was all that came from the hurt man.

"Red? Red? Are you here?"She said softly stroking his hear or in his case his head carefully not touching the wound.

"Yyyeaah. I umh… beg you to forgive me."

" What? Why? You just saved my live!"At this he smiles not his usually mocking provocative smile but a genuine one that reached his eyes.

"F-for all.. th-hose ttimes I wa…. Wasn't ther-re….. a-and ffor not coming ba-back earlier…."His eyes started to roll back inside his head.

"Hey, hey, you stay with me." She told him while she was shaking him gently, when he reopened his eyes she continued. " You aren't making any sense you know?" She smiled at him she could not lose this man not now not ever.

"It…it do-does to….to me.." He started coughing blood and all she could do was wiping it away slowly while she only wanted to cry and thought _Shit shit, don't you dare to leave me. _" Th-thanks swe…sweetheart I'm so-sorry ffor leavvving you….. b-but I had m-my reazo-zo-zons. It was the sa-savest…thing. Dembe h-he has a ….. a box it will ex-explaiin everyth-thing to you….. I lov…love yyou darling rem…. Remember that."He said closing his eyes.

"No, no, common stay with me just stay with me please, just please." She started crying it didn't mater who saw her.

And just at that moment out of the no were two ERs appeared to help him. They talked to her but she didn't heard anything she could only look at Reddingtons live less body. She felt two strong arms half hugging half taken her out of the way from behind when she turned around to fight this person she came eye to eye with Dembe's dark brown eyes that were full of concern and she let him comfort her. After a while she heard Luli's voice talking from behind:

"Agent Keen we are going to follow them in our car, come with us." It wasn't a command but it wasn't a question. They drove in silence and they were at the hospital and in the waiting room not even 20 minutes later. Luli had one to call someone and Dembe spoke to her:

"I will go to the car to get the box, but you have to know that Raymond is a good man that made the wrong decisions for a good reason…"

Liz was confused but nodded slowly anyway, after her affirmative nod Dembe went to the car and left her alone with her thoughts . _What did Red mean? Why did he save her? And why did she started to have blurry memories of here long lost childhood?_ She didn't have the answer to that questions. But she knew that she loved Raymond 'Red' Reddington not in a romantic way but more in the way you loved your father. Remembering everything that had happened those last months she knew that he had become her confident, her best friend, her rock and now she realized her father.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I'm not English or American or Australian. And I need a beta. Any way I hope you liked it and tell me what you think…. Ch 2 will be op soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N:Ch2 hope you like it. it has a litlle AU so that my stry makes more sence.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own them…wait lets check…hmmh… nope still don't own them.**

Dembe had been back with the box about 10 minutes after leaving and had informed her that Luli and director Cooper had taken care of Red's identity that they would not ask questions and that they would give here sometime to herself. What he didn't knew was that she didn't want time for herself she wanted to wake up and that this would have been just a horrible dream that she could Red and hear her say that she was to emotional or something like that. Before Dembe had left he had asked her if she was OK she told him she was fine but she wasn't she felt horrible. The man that she had stabled with a pen, called a monster, send to hell and so much more had saved her with out thinking it two times…..

_This whole situation is wrong._ She thought to herself, the man in the OR fighting for his life should not be, the functional mute had talked more than she and then there was that wooden box next to her that would explain everything….. the box was inviting yet it has intimidating just as him.

After a few minutes she decided to open it. What she saw shocked her but also made her smile. On top of everything there was a photo of a much more younger Red showing his pink nails to the camera with a look of total horror, she saw that his style had not changed in the years he had a three pieced suit on in the photo but she also saw a warmth in his eyes that she had not seen before. Under the photo there was a letter with here name on it in a beautiful calligraphy, under the letter there were more photos and some video tapes. She decided to read the letter first, when she opened it she found it was a longer one than that she expected:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_If Dembe gave you the box serval things could have happened, but all those things would point in the same direction I'm not by your side anymore and might never be again. I'm writing this letter to tell you all those things I can't tell you in person, Lizzie this letter tells the truth and nothing more than that. There are more letters if you want them ask them to Dembe, he will protect you from now._

_First of all I'm not a criminal for my pleasure, I had no other choice my country had betrayed me they had even attempted to murder me. I know you will not remember but I left your mother and you that night to protect the both of you. I loved you to much to let them hurt you so I went away with the promise to return….I did even if it was 15 years later and in the way I did._

_But even if I wasn't there I was there in the shadows. I was there after your mother was murdered and the car accident, but you had lost your memory and was already with Sam, I talked with him and helped him economically when he asked me about your scar I told him the truth but asked him to lie. It was a real accident I was teaching you to make a camp fire and turned around a moment and that was a moment to much…._

_I was there on all your graduations I was also present in your first date, I was the one that 'talked' with that Peter you were dating and made him dump you after I found out he cheated on you, I was there the day you married Tom… what I'm trying to tell you is that I never abandoned you sweetheart._

_There are no words to express how proud I am of you even if I really don't have the right and the closest thing to express how much I love you is by telling you that you are my world… that sounded clever even to me._

_Lizzie my little girl I can't tell you everything went smooth between us but I can tell you that I don't regret my decision and that my time with you made me happy. I have to ask you a few things:_

_Don't blame yourself for what ever has happened, I would not blame you._

_Let Dembe protect you._

_Forgive my mistakes, I was the best father I could be._

_Ans this one is the most important it doesn't matter what the rest of this world might think you are special believe in your self._

_ Whit all his love your father Red_.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I'm not English or American or Australian. Next chapter will be up soon. Leave a review if you please. And thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N:Ch 3 thanks for reading and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…don't think I will ever but he I can dream.**

She reread the letter several times before moving one to more photos she wanted to see some of them before the rest of the group came. In the photos she found evidence from what she knew was thru Red was here father and during the time he had been by her side he had been a dedicated father and a loving husband who had only done what he thought was the best, she felt stupid because she was unable to remember….She decided that it had been enough for the day she didn't needed anyone questioning her. But one thought would keep haunting here for some time Raymond Reddington was a shadow from what he had once been.

The moment she closed the box and put in on her lap Dembe appeared at her side with offering her some warm coffee witch she accepted gratefully.

" Director Cooper will be here in 2 minutes with agent Ressler and Aram, Grey will be with them."

"Thankyou… Why didn't you talked with me before."

"Because I'm a man that talks when it's needed and you had Raymond so you didn't needed me." Deciding she needed a distraction she asked something the first thing that came to her mind.

"Where is Luli?"

" On the phone talking to her parents to inform them she would not be flying out today."

" And when would she?"

"Tomorrow." At this Liz chuckles and Dembe offers her a small smile in return. " And there goes our peace…"

He said looking at the doors. Cooper entered the room with Ressler at his right Aram at his left and Grey behind he was to close to be a loner but to far away to belong with the rest of the men. In the matter of seconds Grey stood at here left side and Dembe stood up at here right both in bodyguard position giving a clear message THEY WILL PROTECT HER. Director Cooper didn't said anything, Ressler roze an eyebrow and Aram smiled.

"Agent Keen." Said the director as greeting.

"Director."

"Agent keen normally I would ask you to make a report of the events." He took a brief pause. " But at the insistence of Agent Aram he made the report in your name the only thing you need to do is read it tell him if he needs to change anything and sing it…. We are also working on the identification of the driver."

" Yes sir."

After telling her what he thought he needed to tell her he turned around, after him Ressler shook her hand and did the same. Then Aram hugged her and she whispered a thank you to him to witch he only nodded and hugged her stronger. After a while they sat down and Aram took her hand in his hopping it would tell her he was there for her. Looking sideways at him she thought that he had become their only friend at the bureau how Red had showed him to get wifi anywhere on this planet and the same with phone signal…. He was their only friend there but she would not chance him for anyone.

Six and a half hour latter Liz was more than angry of waiting on information on HER FATHERS condition she wanted to scream but could not. Director Cooper was bearing around the room like a possessed man, Dembe stood against the wall staring at the no were, Ressler had gone to get coffee, Luli and Grey were praying and Aram had not moved from Liz side. Aram's curiosity had reached his highest point and he could not help to feel the need to ask about the wooden box had on her lap.

"What's up with the wooden box?" The moment she turned around and came eye to eye with him he regeted doing it. She opened her mound to answer him but before she could find her voice an other voice was heard.

"The family of Mr. Red? Asked a doctor causing the whole room to froze in place and look at him, _great one of those terribly disfunctional work families, _thought the doctor the moment he saw them all. Liz was the only one who walked to him.

"Are you family of Mr. Red?" At her affirmative nod he offered her his had to shake before continuing. " Well I'm doctor Smith I attended Mr. Red."

"Elizabeth Keen."

"Ok, right now we are moving him to a private room in the ICU. The operation has been a touch and go for a while, we lost him servile times and the last one I was about to call him in when he did just decided to come back….Ma'am he is a fighter please keep that in mind even so he is not out of the woods." The doctor hated to give bad news but it was part of the job. " Now his injuries: his left femur is broken, his shoulder displaced and set again, his right arm was broken in four places, he had a punched lung along with 7 broken ribs the rest of his ribs are sprained and he had some internal bleeding….but none of this worries me. The thing that worries me is his head injury, he has a very server concussion witch caused his brain to swell….. I'm trying to tell you that he is in coma level 3 I'm sorry…. If he wakes he will need a lot of help and might never be the same person."

"He will wake. Now could I please see him." Liz was surprised by the straight of her own words because they reflected an confidence she didn't felt.

" Yes, as soon as he is in his room I will send his nurse to get you." Feeling like the doctor had no more to offer her she turned around and sat down again next to Aram feeling like she might just collapse Aram put an arm around her shoulders and lead her head on his shoulder whispering words of hope and promises that everything will be good even if he wasn't sure of himself and looking at the rest of the room he only lost more hopes that the was right… no one could believe what had happened Raymond Reddington the man that was almost untouchable was in a server coma.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I'm not English or American or Australian. Next chapter will be up ASP . Leave a review if you please you know I love them. And thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N:Ch 4 really that fast wow…. thanks for reading and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

When the nurse came to inform her that she could see Red, Aram gave her an encouraging smile and she handed the box to Dembe. Then she followed the nurse with an heavy heart an Dembe in tow.

"Now dear I'm Anne I will be Mr. Reds nurse during the night shifts, Isabelle will be in the morning and John will be here in the evenings."She talked while she walked. "I find the need to tell you that Mr. Red is connected to many machines …. He has a tube to breathe, it's not that he can't do it on his own but to keep stress from his body. He also has an special…you could say armor or vest to keep various tubes inside him and to protect his ribs." When they had reached the door she turned around to look Liz in the eye. " Look it doesn't matter how many people you have seen in similar condition it's always harder when it's someone you care about deeply and he looks very bad even with my years in the ICU it hurts me to see him."

"Thank you Anne, but I can do it alone…. I need to do it." Anne nodded and went away.

" Are you sure?" She heard Dembe ask from behind her making her jump, she had forgotten a moment that he was there.

"Wha….? Uhmm… yeah I need to do it as I already told Anne."

" Ok, if you need me I'm right here next to the door."

Liz smiled a sad smile at him took a few calming breaths and told herself she could do this…._Oh who are you kidding you can't do it you want to run away as fast as you can….great I'm a great help to me…come one you own him at last this…._after perp talking herself she closed her eyes opened the door and entered the room. She gave herself some time before she opened her eyes and the moment she did she wanted to close them again but could not, instead she gasped there was no way she could have been ready for this. He looked horrible and fragile: his head was bandaged, he had a tube in his mount to help him breath, he had some kind of armor around his chest, his arm was in a cast and held in his place over his armor, his leg was propped up and he was connected to too many machines. She was frozen in place this wasn't the strong man that she knew and loved…. He looked so death that she could not help but look at his heart monitor to convince herself otherwise. Sometime later she found the straight to move and sat down at the chair that was at his left side and reached out for his hand, his hand was cold and she started to cry softly. She cried for the man he had once been, for her mother that lost her husband without doing so, for the girl she had once been who had lost her father, for being unable to remember, she cried for everything…..She cried for what looked like an eternity to her and then decided that she could as last be good company to him.

"Hey there….snif..snif….you look like hell you know" she smiled bitterly. " Of course you don't you haven't seen yourself." She dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"The only thing I want to tell you is, is that I need you here….you can take your time….no hurry you deserve the break really you do….but please don't leave me not now that I just have you back…." She paused her voice was breaking. " uhm if you need it I forgive you I really do, just don't do this to me. I don't understand why you need it there is no need to forgive you, you did what you thought the best…. But if you need it I do just take your time and came back I will be waiting here no mater what…" She yawned the events of the day finally catching up whit her.

" I'm sorry I guess I'm not the best company right now he?"She asked him squeezing his hand softly. " I bet you are laughing at me right now from inside there, I wonder where you are I hope it's nice there. If it's nice there for you I guess that there is alcohol and suits and….. God I'm talking to myself do you think I have lost my mind yet? Don't answer that one…" She yawned again. " I think I'm gone get some sleep be there when I wake." She said kissing his cheek before she laid her head on the bed and fell asleep.

That was the way Dembe found them a while later, he to was shocked by Reds looks but told himself that he would have time to make a complete fool of himself once all this was over. He took his time to observe the scene that he had in frond…. Liz could never be conferrable in that position even so he hesitated before he decided to wake her. He didn't want to break the family reunion no mater how sad it was but he had to take care of Liz. Take her home to her bed, get some food in her and a shower, yes it sounded like a plan to him. He shaked her shoulder carefully he didn't wanted to cause any of them more agony.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth." He whispered when he didn't got any response he called her in another way . " Liz,Liz." At this she started to open her eyes. "That's it girl, now I need you to wake up and come with me. You need to sleep in a bed, eat and shower. After that is done I bring you back here."

At his words Liz eyes grew wide, her head snapped up and she looked at him like he had two heads before responding. " No."

"No?"

"No, no, no. I'm not leaving him. No. What if he wakes and I'm not here?...What if he….if he….?" She could not end the question but there was no need Dembe understood her fear and his eyes softened.

"Look Liz it's 02.15 am, I know you don't want to leave him neither do I but we have to." Sensing that she was about to protest he held his hand up. " You need to because you need to take care of yourself lets face it, you won't be any help if you end in the hospital to. I need because I promised him I would take care of you. Don't worry about him he will be just fine Grey is outside the door and will stay with him until we return….And if it crosses his criminal mind to die I will reanimate him only to kill him myself." Liz can't help herself and laughs even if his face sais he is dead serious his eyes tell her he is joking.

"Ok…. Damn I totally forgot about Tom."

" Hey calm down we will explain everything to him once we get you home."

" Everything?" At his affirmative nod she is confused. " What about the whole _be carful with your husband _thing?"

"Isn't it his job to distrust, hate and find all the dirt he can about the man you marry?" she looks at his grinning face then down at her father at him again. And then she bends down to kiss Reds cheek squeeze his hand and whisper something in his ear.

" And what are you telling him now?"

" That I will be back as soon as you let me and that once he wakes we will have a nice chat…"She informed hi while he opened the door.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I'm not English or American or Australian. Next chapter will be with TOM and up ASP . Leave a review if you please you know I love them. And thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N:Ch 5 …. thanks for reading and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

The drive home was silent and before Liz knew it they where there. Dembe opened her door for her and helped her out. When they reached the door it was opened by a very distressed Tom.

"Liz, where in Gods name have you been? Do you even know what time it is? Why wouldn't you tell me you would be so late? Are you all right? You could have texted me you know? What where you thinking? Where you even…."He was cut by Dembes strong voice, who had sensed Liz discomfort.

"She has been at the hospital. Yes she is aware of the time. She could not inform you of something she didn't knew. She is physically doing great but mentally she is totally worn out. She could not use her cell phone in the hospital. She was thinking that she needed to be there more than here. And if you excuse us we were on our way inside to explain you the events of the day." Liz was very grateful for Dembes presence she wasn't ready to discus whit Tom and could feel his eyes on her.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Asked Tom turning to face Dembe the moment he saw him he wished those words had never left his mound. Dembe was big bigger than him and could floor him easily any time any moment. On the other had Dembe enjoyed Toms reaction to him he knew he could be intimidating and loved it so he smiled.

"Hello I'm Dembe. I'm Elizabeth's bodyguard."

"BODYGUARD? What? Why?"

"Well Mr. Keen I already told you I would explain today's events if you let us inside…. Look I'm trying to do this on a pacific way but you are not helping. Your wife had a hard long day and needs to sleep. I will escort her to her bedroom and then after doing so I will come down to talk with you….. but nothing I repeat nothing I said will leave this house _capisce_?"

The only thing Tom could do was nod he was afraid of this guy so got out of his way. He also felt like and big idiot for not thinking about his wife before making a scene while he watched how Dembe helped Liz upstairs to their room. The moment Liz was close enough to the bed she collapsed on it causing Dembe to shake his head lift her put the covers back lay her down and tuck her in after he removed her shoes, _The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, _where Dembes thoughts while he did all this remembering all the times he had helped Red while he was wounded in any way. He turned to the door, but before he could close it he heard a sleepy voice ask him:

"_Capisce?"_

"I wanted to say that since I saw the god father….. now seamed the perfect time." After this he closed the door and Liz smiled, _this guy is funnier than he seams, _where her last thoughts before she fell asleep. At that same moment Dembe gave Tom an intimidating glare before they started their little 'talk'.

BLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLS

The next morning Liz woke up to her husbands piercing eyes on her.

"Hey babe…" He said smiling sadly at her.

"Hey….umhh..Did Dembe talk with you?"

"Yes, but I didn't got many details. He told me about that you have been working on some kind of special project that catches worlds most dangerous criminals with your biological father…. Who is F.B.I.'s fourth most wanted."

"And what do you think about it?" Asked Liz with fear.

"Look I think it's dangerous, but I also feel relieved." At her puzzled look he decided to elaborate. "Liz the only thing I knew is that our marriage is in pieces and that you worked with a guy that as far as I knew had became your confident, took you to I don't know where in his privet yet, used a lot of money to buy you beautiful things and protected you…Liz I was jealous." He finally confessed her.

"You where jealous of him?" Liz started to laugh at the idea of Tom being jealous of her father. And Tom did to when he got the same thought. "So what do we do now?"

"Now you give me a few minutes to explain some things to you and after that you go to your father and in time we will think of how we save us. Ok?" At her nod he continued. " Liz, Dembe told me what happened yesterday so I will make this as short as I can…. There are things in my past I didn't told you." He closed his eyes to not to see the disappointment in her eyes, when he felt her hand on his cheek he opened them to se forgiveness and curiosity in her eyes.

"Tell me."

"I was young and wanted fast money so I entered sowme kind of commando team that deactivated alarm systems in buildings and neutralized the guards, but we never killed anyone…. We did it for bigger criminals and where paid we didn't knew why we entered those buildings or what they did there we never asked and where never told."

"That's it? Noting else?"

"Yes Liz that's it when I meted you I went out and never did it again."

"Then how does my father know you?"

"I really don't know Liz, he is in the world maybe I once worked for him… but I understand his fear and would like to talk to him to unsure him I'm out when he is better…. If that is good with you of course."

" Yes it is….. Wait a moment. What time is it? How is he? Where is Dembe?" And just as if she was talking about the devil Dembe appeared in the door opening with a trail of food.

"It's 0745 am, he is still the same and I'm right here. Now if you could eat this and take a shower we could go…"

"Breakfast in bed?" Asked Tom and Liz at the same moment.

"Yes…. Why are you people looking so strange at me…I was told to take good care of you…. And have you ever tried to get breakfast in your father. I tell you or you wake him up and make him eat or he won't do it. Now with your permission I will drink my coffee and wait for you." He said leaving the trail on the bed and leaving the room again closing the door behind him, like nothing had happened.

"Ok that was weird…" Said Tom still looking at the door.

"And you tell me that! In the last few mounds he hadn't said a word and now it looks like he can't stop." She told Tom while he got some kind of sweet bread of the trail.

"Mhhhmmm… Are you sure this guy is just a bodyguard, because this is delicious…."

" No Tom I'm not sure can you please go and let me hurry up. I need to go…."

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I'm not English or American or Australian. Next chapter will be up ASP . Leave a review if you please you know I love them. And thank you for your time. I know not everyone likes Tom but I do… I don't like the idea of Liz with Ressler.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N: thanks for reading and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just dream about it…..**

The drive to the hospital was a fast one, Dembe broke a few laws in the process but Liz was in such a hurry to see her father that she decided to ignore it. When they entered the hospital she felt lost she could not remember the floor the ICU was on she also didn't knew the number of Reds room. To her luck Dembe did and took the lead, when they reached the door they were interrupted by a young nurse.

"Excuse me I'm nurse Isabelle and that is a private room." She said pointing at Reds door. Liz opened her mound to talk, but was interrupted by Dembes hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Isabelle we know it's Reds room, I'm his bodyguard and this is his daughter. So if you would let us she wants to see him."

"Ohhh dear god…I'm sorry it's just that they told us that no one should enter that room without the permission of director Cooper." Liz could not help but roll her eyes.

"Don't be, how did he spend the beginning of the morning?"

"Excellent sir."

"Now my I ask if Mr. Grey is still inside."

"Yes sir he is."

After the brief talk with the nurse they entered to room to find Red still the same but with his bruises in all their horror and Grey laughing in the chair like a crazy man. Liz cleared her throat to get his attention witch worked.

"Morning guys…." Was all he said before laughing more.

"Why are you laughing like you lost your mind?" Asked Dembe.

"Well I was telling him the story or better said I was remembering him the story from that big fiasco in Puerto Rico two years ago…..Really Liz I should tell you it will make you feel better. One night about two years ago Dembe, Red and me decided to go out and…"

"If I was you I would not tell her that story and go to get some sleep."

"Oooh come on Dembe don't be…" He decided that by the look on Dembes face the best he could do was to shut up and walk away. So he did nodding his bye to them.

"Ok…what was that?" Asked Liz really confused by the events that had just happened.

"That was Grey, to tired to think clearly about to tell you a very embarrassing story about your father… now I will leave you guys alone, shout if you need anything." Liz was still confused by what had happened but decided to not to ask more questions. She was sure most of them would not be answered so she speared the energy using it on her father.

"Morning dad heard you had a good night, I bet you will charm your nurses to anything once you wake…. Well maybe John not but Anne and Isabelle sure."

She kissed his cheek, sat on the chair and held his hand looking at his heart monitor. She was afraid this might gone be a routine, but decided it wasn't the moment to think about that so she focused her thoughts about what she knew about her fathers condition. She knew that a full recovery might never happen: he could have some problems with walking, moving, talking or thinking thanks to the brain injury, for all she knew he could also have all of them….. she pushed those thoughts aside they were more depressing than motivating, she also remembered that it was good to talk to people in coma, read to them and make them listen to music….in other words keep their brains stimulated. She was driven out of her thoughts by the sudden loud and alarming beeping of machines. She watched in horror how his heart monitor was flat and doctors along with nurses rushed inside the room…..

**A/N: This one is short I know, please tell me what you think…. Your opinion is welcome and hope you all have a nice Shabbat. Again all mistakes are mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N: thanks for reading and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

Liz was so confused one moment he was fine while she thought about ways to stimulate his brain and the other moment the machines started to beep and the chaos started…now she was in the waiting room driving herself crazy while Dembe did everything he could to calm her down, sadly enough he didn't realized that the only way she could calm down was when she sat next to her father with the security he was alright. She knew that he would not be out of the woods until the first 24 hours, but she never expected him to have an attack. A few minutes had passed since she was beside her father and here in the waiting room but to her they seamed an eternity. Finally doctor Smith appeared with a reasoning smile on his face.

"Dear god that man likes to give us a scare." Told the doctor them grinning.

"Is he really OK?" Asked Liz with a trembling voice.

"Yes Elizabeth he is…. I know this sounds very cliché and like I want to have no responsibilities if anything happens, but we are doing everything that is in our power to help him the rest is on him. Does he wants to live or not? I cant tell him to open his eyes but you can keep telling him he is needed here." Was all doctor Smith could tell her at the moment he felt sorry for this young woman, he thought about his own daughter in her place and could not help to think that Elizabeth Keen was a strong woman.

"What are his odds?"Dembe asked interrupting his thoughts

"Normally I would say that they are slim due his age a man in his late 40 early 50 surviving what he did is a miracle itself but seeing his physical state and health I would say it's impossible for him to not to survive it and then looking at older injuries I would say that it's a miracle itself that he was there to be hit by a car… Most of his bones have been broken, he has been shot, wimped with a belt and other things, tortured and he has even been stabled in his neck. "

"I know… thank you, cloud I see him."Asked Liz half begging because she didn't want to hear more from what was said.

"Yes this way ."

When Liz reentered the room she could not help but see her father in another way: when she first meth him she saw him as a monster, then she saw him as a man with two faces and didn't knew witch one was his….and now she saw a man a broken man that had lost everything that was important to him and even so he continued to fight. She was seeing him in another light and damned herself to only see the monster and never the hidden pain inside his eyes. She sat down reached for his hand and looked at the monitor again _yes a routine…_ where her thoughts while she did so. She took a deep breath as she remembered the doctors words and decided to do it.

"Hi there, what were you thinking?" She grimaced that sounded angry and that wasn't the way she wanted it to sound. "Ok that came out in the wrong I'm not angry it's just you can't keep doing that… you can't do that to me I need you in my live I have just got you back and will not accept letting you go. I love you dad really do. I also have so many questions that can't be answered by a few letters."

Liz kept talking to him about everything and noting Dembe came around eat time with some food for her and the New York Times for him she read it aloud and told him a few times how bored it was but didn't stop. Dembe sat with them sometime and she heard stories about how the two of them meted and some other ones of their adventures over the years. Later in the evening close to the night Aram came with the report she signed it and after that he told her he would keep Red some company while she went to the bad room. After Aram went away Liz talked some more to Red and fell asleep making Dembe repeat most of the process from the night before.

**A/N: Ok…..sorry next one will be longer but I'm having some problems with energy. Tell me what you think…. And Red will wake soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N: thanks for reading and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

Three weeks had passed practically in the same way as the first two days, without Red nearly dying for witch Liz was grateful. In these three weeks Red had even started to make a slow but steady recover. Liz had got off from Director Cooper who had told her that while Red was in coma she wasn't really needed in the Post Office. Meera and Aram had both been very supportive and helped her out with everything they could they told her that she should call them if she needed anything no matter what time it was. Liz realized that even if Meera wasn't part of the FBI she had become a friend. Over the weeks Liz had spend most of the time she was awake at her father's side talking to him, listening to music and reading to him: the times, books even magazines.

Red had been in coma for three weeks and four days. Liz was very engrossed in the book she was reading to him so she didn't hear John enter the room.

"Good evening Mrs. Keen." Said John, Reds only male nurse in his charming southern voice, making her jump.

"Huh ooh good evening John." Said Liz returning to her book. She waited until John had greeted her father before she started reading to him again.

She let John do his job checking Reds vitals and more without looking over his shoulder over the weeks she had started to trust him enough for letting him do it one his own. She heard the door close after John. She was surprised to hear the door open again soon after John had left and even more surprised to see Dr. Smith in the room moving around her father and checking all the machines she got up fast completely forgetting the book. She never let go of her fathers hand nor did the dead grip that she had onto it, she was filled with fear she didn't knew what could be wrong none of the machines had gone off. She touched the doctors shoulder in hope to get his attention. Doctor Smith turned around the moment he felt her hand on his shoulder his over excited amber eyes came eye to eye with two beautiful blue eyes filled with concern and fear. He smiled at her trying to put her at ease he gestured her to sit again and she did before he started to give her the good news.

"Elizabeth dear there is nothing to fear…John called me because he thought that Red here might be waking and I have to tell you he is. I can't tell you when but he is trying and coming out of coma. When he does he might be confused, in pain and not totally himself. Now he might squeeze your hand back when you do, but that might only be a reflex." At her confused look he decided to elaborate and show her what he meant.

"Please let go of his hand and I will show you." She did unsecure she didn't liked the idea of letting his hand go, but wanted to understand what the doctor meant. Sensing Liz internal battle Dr. Smith decided to encourage her a little.

"Liz it will only be a minute maybe even less." At this she let go. "Ok, now look at his hand and what happens." He opened Reds hand turning the back up, he took his pen out of his breast pocked at hit the open palm with it causing the palm to close it a fist. After showing this to her he reopened the palm and put his pen back in his pocket.

"You see?" At her affirmative nod he continued. "Liz this means that he is responding to extern stimuli on a physical level. In other words this is the evidence that he is waking up, so don't give up just do what you have been doing until now." Whit this the doctor left in hope that his words would sink in and feeling that she needed a moment to herself.

The moment Liz was alone the tears started to came, these were tears of happiness the first time in weeks she was sure that her father would wake up. Even if she would never admit it to anyone she had been losing hope the last couple of days not that she would not show up one day in the future and never come back again… that never but she had started to see herself in this chair next to him until nature took his turn, she wasn't proud of this thoughts and pushed them aside most of the time but when she was alone in her room in the night they would come to haunt her. Most of the nights she dreamt about him dressed in a white three pieced suit holding her hand or her in a park, on the beach, in the woods while he whispered sweet nothings in her ears… and now he would wake again and she could have the real him comforting her and not the fake one in her dreams. She started to think about all the things she would ask him once he was completely recovered and all the things she wanted to do with him. She was so happy that she had been lost in thoughts until Dembes hand on her shoulder brought her back.

" I heard the good news." He told her smiling. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand with her free one.

" I fear that I will open my eyes and that this was just a dream…" She told him avoiding his eyes. He got hold of her chin making her look at him in the eye.

"Why?"

"Beca….becau…. you know lets just drop it ok?" She hoped he would let it go, but as she had known deep inside her he didn't, and his eyes asked her to tell him. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Since he is here I have been dreaming of him conforming me every night….. it sound crazy I know really…." She could not finish and found herself in the arms of the man that had became her like a brother to her. She cried while he conformed her.

"Shhh…Shhhh…Liz it will be ok. It isn't crazy it's natural. Just shhhh everything will be ok and if this is a dream we are dreaming the same thing and will handle with the pain together when we wake." he felt her nod against his shoulder and kissed her temple. " you know that guy there is lazzy as hell I'm sure he isn't awake jet only to sleep a few hours more while he toys with us….the bastard." He hears her giggle but she keep crying…

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. And Red will wake any moment now…Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and favored and followed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE MAN INSIDE THE MONSTER**

**A/N: thanks for reading and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

The first thing he noticed when he started to rejoin the land of the living was the smell the horrible clean smell, he knew he was in a hospital due this smell, he could never understand how people were expected to heal in such a clinical and un natural place, to heal people need fresh air and he was sure that not even the air was natural in those places. Before he went down the road as for why he disliked hospitals he remembered why he was there and the first thing that came to his mind was "_Lizzie" _he needed to know where his daughter was as he could not remember anything after being hit by the car. He decided that the best he could do was open his eyes and look for someone anyone that could tell him where she was. His first attempt failed miserably as a wave of nausea came over him so he took a few moments before a second attempt witch worked. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that the room was dark it took his eyes some time to adjust to the light of better said sack of, but when he did he saw his daughter fast asleep by his left side off the bed. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping he hadn't had that pleasure in years and was enjoying it very much. His joy was quickly replaced by worry as he studied her closely she had lost weight, "_Dembe is going to hear about this…"_ were his thoughts he would also talk to her about it but as far as he knew he had no right to do that she didn't even knew who he really was, this caused his a terrible pain but he would never let anyone knew that. He was starting to feel the pain he was in not the emotional, but the physical he could tell that the car had hit him hard and he could find himself passing out already the last thing he did was caressing her cheek with a trembling hand and see her relax in her sleep this brought a very tin smile to him before he passed out with his hand on her cheek…

BLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLS

That morning when Dembe entered the room to give Liz her breakfast he knew she had lost weight and that Red would have his head about it… he let it fall on the ground due the shocking scene in frond of him. Liz had been fast asleep with Reds hand on her cheek and he was as sure as hell that it wasn't there last night when he last checked on her. Liz woke up startled by the sound Dembe had made she was so startled that she hadn't noticed how her father's hand fell on the bed slipping from her face she turned to Dembe who had an incredulous look on his face.

"Dem? Dem?" She asked concerned as to why he was in that state she had seen and learned a lot of things about him since the accident but never saw him like this. "Dembe!"

The man finally managed to move and lifted his arm pointing his finger and Red while whispered. "He woke…"

She turned as fast as humanly possible and stared at her father seeing that Dembe was right he had indeed moved she broke out in tears and walked to his side. She caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I will get the doctor…" Was all Dembe said before he left the room in a suicidal speed.

"Hey, there….you did good, you don't know how good you did…thank you god…please open those eyes for me again Dad….please Dad I love you…Open them and show me you are there…"

BLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLSBLS

His sleep was interrupted by a loud sound after whom he heard only whispers and a door open. He felt a hand cares his cheek and Lizzie's voice whispering things to him but that didn't startled it relaxed him and when she had said Dad to him he opened his eyes slowly he was confused she didn't know did she? He found his eyes adjusting to the light and then looking at her tear strained face smiling down at him he tried to whisper her name but wasn't sure if he did before passing out again from the pain….

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. Know it's kinda late and all that…Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and favored and followed.**


End file.
